A Safe Place (Japan x Male Neko Reader)
by Finniecatsvm
Summary: Anyone wanna request me? I got nothing else to do.. o3o


The (h/c)nette ran as fast as he could in the darken streets, fear and pain plastered on his (s/c) face. His ears were flattened against his head as he held the stolen bread close to his body. The heavy footsteps behind him seemed to fade away as he ran faster than before and stopped as soon as only his panting was the only sound he could hear. He flipped his head off to the side and walked down into the dim ally, sitting down at the corner of it and began eating.

After the neko finished eating, as if on cue, thunder struck and heavy rain soon followed after. The boy shivered and wrapped his bony arms around his knees and held them close to his body. (E/c) orbs shut slowly and the boy passed out from the cold.(Is that even a thing o0o?)

The rain stopped pouring down on the neko's sleeping form but the sound still remained. The boy slowly opened his eyes out of curiosity and widened as he stared at the black haired male as he held a umbrella over the boy's body. The boy quickly sat up and looked at the pale hand as it was offered to him before looking into the raven's brown and black eyes.

"Kon'nichiwa, my name is Japan. Sorry for interrupting your sreep but you rooked a bit cord." The older male said quietly. (Y/n) hesitantly nodded a 'Hello' and took the man's hand to be pulled up. "M-my name is (Y/n), and it's OK. I only passed out a bit..." The neko said as he flattened his ears down in his (h/c) hair and held his (t/c) tail in his freezing hands.

The older male blinked in surprise as he studied the boy's tail, ears, and his damaged and bony form. He smiled lightly and stepped a bit closer to get under the umbrella more. "Werr, since you rook rike you need a bit of herp. Why don't you stay at my home untir you can get back on your way." He said as he looked down into the neko's widened (e/c) eyes.

(Y/n) smiled wide, showing his canines (or felines or whatever), nodded, and engulfed the slightly taller male in a hug. The hug lasted only momentarily as the raven haired male stiffened up in the hug and shoved the fragile boy off of him. "Prease, don't hug me though..." He said uncomfortably. The neko nodded and followed behind the male closely to his home.

.:* TIMESKIPPY *:. (Y/n) shifted uncomfortably as he laid down on his "owner's" bed. Greece had decided to stop by and (Y/n) was not happy about it at all. Even though he was Japan's friend, the neko hated the cat lover. Every time he came over he would try to pet (Y/n) and the neko thought he was getting a little too close to Japan which made (Y/n) hate him even more. So each time he came over, (Y/n) would hide in his "master's" room.

Thoughts began to swarm around in (Y/n)'s head as he curled up under the sheets and shut his eyes. 'Does he not like me anymore?' or 'Will he make me leave?' he thought in his head and soon enough, tears cascaded down his soft face. The door slowly opened, revealing Japan, standing in the center. He drawed his attention to the neko's sleeping form and quietly made his way towards the futon.

The country leaned his small body over the smaller male and his brown eyes widened. His eyebrows furrowed upward with concern and he reached his hand over the cat's face to wipe his tears away. The neko flicked his tail in response to the touch and opened his glossy (e/c) eyes to be met with chocolate ones.

(Y/n) slowly sat up next to the country as he sat down in front of him after wiping his tears away. "Why were you crying (Y/n)?" The asian country asked in concern. (Y/n) sniffled and more tears weld up in his eyes, "A-are you going to get rid of me?" he asked with a shaking voice. The elder did something completely OOC and wrapped his arms around the half-cat's delicate body. "Never..." He said as he kissed the boy's forehead, "I'm afraid I have farren for you, (Y/n). And I don't think I want you to reave me." He said as he lifted the boy's porcelain face up to meet his own. "Aishiteru, (Y/n)." He spoke quietly before his closed the space between their lips.

Tears fell down (Y/n) face as he wrapped his arms around Japan's neck, deepening their kiss. They both pulled back for air and Kiku once again wiped his lover's tears away. "I love you too." (Y/n) said as he nuzzled into the country's chest.


End file.
